Future
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: All of the gangs futures. Similar to my other "That First Love" and "That First Kiss" Enjoy! Rated T for romantic situations and alcohol use. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Vern

Vern Tessio had a fairly sad adult life, as one would expect. But he never looked at anything as a misfortune. He had grown considerably since childhood to become a handsome older man and was less of a scaredy cat than he had used to be. No one, especially his childhood friends, expected Vern to turn out like that. Chris and Gordie were quite shocked when they had seen him again after all these years.

Vern had also gotten a little smarter and was able to complete college. He became a successful banker and married soon after college. Of course, Vern had stayed in Castle Rock as an adult. He liked the idea of living in his childhood hometown.  
His wife was named Katherine and she seemed sweet at first. But she treated Vern terrible and didn't care about him. Vern himself had really only married her for the fact that they had a few kids before marriage and he figured that was the right thing to do. One day however, out of the blue, after about ten years of being together, she walked out. Left and never came back. He guessed she had just finally had enough of Vern Tessio.  
Vern never heard from her again and he was stuck with their six kids as a single dad. Considering he worked full time as well, it was even more difficult.  
They had a five year old girl named Sara, an eight year old son Joey, and a ten year old girl who went by Sam instead of Samantha. Theses were the younger kids. Then he had the teenagers at fourteen, sixteen, and seventeen. The oldest was a boy who he had named after himself as Vernon. Then his two other daughters were Jessica and Maria. And he loved them with all his heart.  
Katherine had always wanted a lot of kids. Almost too much considering they only lived in a three bedroom, average suburban home. She had been a stay at home mom but now that she wasn't around, Vern had a feeling his life was going to get even more challenging.


	2. Teddy

If one thought that Vern had a crazy life, well, it was nothing compared to Teddy's. Teddy Duchamp had a crazy adult life.  
Teddy wasn't entirely stable. He had no kids and had never been married, and considering the way things were going at the moment, he probably never would. He didn't want to though because he enjoyed the bachelor lifestyle too much.  
Teddy worked at a bar in Los Angeles downtown and lived in a sleazy apartment that was horribly messy and filled with junk. Teddy wasn't all that organized or anything. He had also developed a slight alcohol problem and slept practically all day.  
It also wasn't that Teddy didn't have relationships, per se. He had a one night stand every night. Different woman every night. All it was was one night and then never again. A lot of them thought he was just avoiding commitment. This was probably true. But it's not like he was a major prize.  
He was attractive, yes. But he worked at a bar, lived in a cheap apartment, was a practical alcoholic, and had been arrested a few times for various misdemeanors. There was drunk driving, public disturbances from his excessive partying and wild behavior, solicitation from getting hookers, and he was pretty sure indecent exposure had been in there somewhere, amongst other things. Teddy was pretty sure his life had started to go down hill ever since he was rejected from the army. He didn't even talk to the old gang anymore.  
Yeah, Teddy Duchamp was a real winner.


	3. Gordie

Gordie Lachance had a little better luck. He became a writer of course and he lived in Boston. It was a much better area for writing than Castle Rock had ever been. He had actually become quite the successful writer and had gotten a number of bestsellers published. He wrote a variety of things but his most successful book had been _Walking the Tracks_. Gordie wrote this about the boys search for Ray Brower as a young boy and it had been a massive success. Those tended to be his best stories, personal experiences.

He had also married a few years out of college to a wonderful woman named Rebekkah who was also a writer, which is of course how he met her. They had twins, a girl and a boy, named River and Anastasia. His wife was crazy for the name River since her childhood and he let her have it. And he loved Anastasia forever as well.

They lived in a huge historical mansion and it really fit Gordie. It was exactly how he pictured a writer would live.

As far as he was concerned, his life was perfect.


	4. Chris

Chris Chambers had a very good life. He had gotten out of Castle Rock and escaped from the abuse of his father. Chris had went to college to become a lawyer and he was a very distinguished one. He lived in a penthouse apartment in New York City with his long term girlfriend, Alex.

He didn't have any kids yet, but he wanted a few. Especially daughters. He loved the idea of kids because he could treat them well, like how his father never did.

Chris had never enjoyed his life this much. He just never knew that it could be this good. But he also guessed that he deserved it. Anyone who was put through hell and back in childhood like he was, deserved the best life they could.

And Alex made sure he got it. He loved her so much and she took care of him so well. Chris knew he would marry her eventually. She was also a lawyer. He met her at Yale law and they had been together ever since. So it was a lot of years they had together.

Yeah, Chris Chambers was finally living the good life.


End file.
